


Morning, Would You Help Me Out, Hyung?

by SSKookieMonster



Series: Nightlife [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Wood, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This literally is just smut., Woogu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKookieMonster/pseuds/SSKookieMonster
Summary: Woo Seok wakes up with morning wood the day after sleeping with Shin Won and enlists the help of Chang Gu with one snarky comment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick part 3 of Nightlife of the morning after. I know Chang Gu is with Hong Seok, but let's just say it's an open relationship. There is no established relationship between Shin Won and Woo Seok as of yet, but maybe later. :P

“Woo Seok... Jung Woo Seok! Wake. The. Fuck. Up!” A loud voice broke through the silence and Woo Seok could feel the cold air on his skin as he groaned and his eyes fluttered open. His bare legs shifted, trying to find any source of heat and his vision was hazy as he settled his gaze on the owner of the offending voice. Chang Gu was standing over him with the blanket he had torn from the younger male's body dangling mid-air. He groaned and buried his face in the crook of his elbow, not quite registering what was going on or where he was. He remembered being at the club with some of his hyungs, Chang Gu being one of them and he yawned as pieces of the evening came back into his memory. He had been left to fend for himself as the others made their way home, or found other company, and he had practically had to beg Shin Won to leave. His face flushed and he shifted his feet again, his body becoming uncomfortably hot as he recalled the rest of the evening he had spent with this particular hyung.

“Oh, gross. Take care of that before you come to breakfast, everyone is waiting.” Chang Gu's voice was dripping with disgust and he shook his head as he tossed the blanket back onto the younger male, a soft yelp coming from him as the heavy lump of fabric landed on his now erect cock. He mumbled something incoherent and maneuvered the blanket so that it was covering his bare legs, still unsure of how he had ended up wearing no pants. He could have sworn Shin Won had fully dressed him before carrying him to his room. He glanced at Chang Gu's back, his lips moving before he could stop himself and he made a very strange request.

“Could you wait?”

“What?” Chang Gu stopped in his tracks, just about to open the door and leave the room when he heard the younger's request.” “Wait? For what? For you to wank off? What the fuck, Woo Seok?”

“Ugh.” The younger groaned, his voice still thick with sleep. “Just.. Just stand by the door there, to make sure no one comes in.” He mumbled lowly, his voice now laced with something more sensual and erotic. He stared at Chang Gu with pleading eyes, his baby face never failing to woo his elders and he slid one hand beneath the blanket when the other male let out an exasperated noise and slumped against the door with his head turned at an odd angle to keep from staring. “Thank you..” He mumbled again, his raspy voice trailing off into a soft hiss as he felt the first contact of his fingers over the thin fabric of his boxer shorts.

He received only a grunt in reply, his tongue peeking out to wet his dry lips and he let his eyes droop as he palmed himself. He was still sensitive from the night before, a low noise rumbling in his throat as he remembered the way Shin Won handled him. He could almost feel the other's breath on his neck, his hands on his body as he curled his fingers and gave himself a squeeze. The contact was good, but it wasn't enough. He pushed the waistband of his boxers down, settling it beneath his balls as he felt his cock spring up to slap against his stomach. He curled his fingers around his girth, lightly thumbing at his tip. It was already leaking precome, the slick substance sliding easily along the head of his cock as he let out a sleepy groan. 

His hand shifted lower, stroking his entire length languidly as he relaxed into the bed. It was Shin Won's bed and it smelled like him. He turned his head to the side, inhaling as he buried his face in the pillow, the faint scent of the elder's shampoo invading his senses. He recalled catching a whiff of it the night before when his face was buried in Shin Won's neck, Shin Won buried inside of him and he flushed again, his hips jerking involuntarily at the recollection. He moaned loudly at the friction of the blanket rubbing his tip from the movement, almost forgetting that he wasn't alone and he hissed under his breath in embarrassment. 

He didn't stop, however, his mind flooded with memories from the night before. He recalled the way Shin Won looked, the way he felt, the way he smelled, his hand still tugging at his cock leisurely. He was painfully hard now, but he was tired and he had no intention of wasting the images that were floating in his head. He let out a grunt as he found one particularly tender spot, just under the head of his cock and he pulled at the skin there with the pads of his fingers, a low whine coming from deep in his throat. He sounded positively wrecked, though no one had even touched him. His breath was ragged and low, still littered with tinges of tiredness as he went back to slowly dragging his hand up and down his length. 

“Oh for fuck's sake. I could have come twice by now.” Came an annoyed voice, Chang Gu obviously growing tired of waiting on the younger male, his body shifting against the door as he turned his narrowed eyes on the giant maknae for a moment. He was greeted with a grunt, his head shaking in annoyance and he groaned as he sank back impatiently.

“If you're so good at it, then why don't you help me?” His tone was sarcastic, but lacking any real venom, his body lax and his mind at ease as he glanced at his hyung from his position on the bed. He moaned again, his head lulling to the side and his eyes closing, his grip tightening around his cock. He expected the scoff that came and he expected the snide remark that fell from his elder's lips. What he didn't expect was the sound of feet padding across the wooden floor, or the way the mattress shifted under the weight of his elder, or the grip on his wrist that pulled it away, or the slender fingers that replaced his own, tightly wrapping around him. 

His eyes shot open, a gasp catching in his throat as he lifted his head to stare at the older male, now situated beside him on the bed and skillfully stroking his cock. He parted his lips to protest, but found himself keening instead, his head falling back against the pillow. He captured his lower lip between his teeth, his hands grasping at anything they could find, and settling for the sheets below. He screwed his eyes shut, his pupils blown and he stared at the back of his eyelids as his vision swam with the returned images of the night before. He could feel the way Shin Won had touched him, his hand deliberate yet careful, his grip sure and firm. 

His voice came out as a purr, the sound rolling off of his tongue and vibrating past his lips as the hand moved with no restraint; tugging and twisting his cock. He bucked his hips upward, thrusting into the hand that gripped him, his breathless gasps coming more quickly. He could hear a low chuckle from the other, a grim reminder that it was Chang Gu who was pulling him to a heightened state of bliss and not Shin Won; though he reveled in the images playing back in his mind. He groaned and panted, one arm draping over his face as he moaned particularly loud; his voice strained with lust. He bit down on his lower lip again to refrain from crying out, a thumb prodding at his slit and he felt the thick precome rolling down his skin. It added to the sensations he felt, dribbling between the hand and his hard cock, creating an easier slide.

He kept his eyes closed, his lips parted in attempt to steady his breathing, his voice choked and sultry as he felt his cock twitch; the fingers wrapped around it squeezing the head roughly. He could feel he heat begin to pool in his stomach, his lower lip swollen from worrying it between his teeth, his eyes screwed shut as he envisioned the tall, lean body of Shin Won over his own. He imagined pushing his hair out of his face and watching his eyes as he fucked into the younger male slowly, ensuring that he was comfortable; but making sure to fill him to the brim. He hissed deep in the back of his throat, the sound coming out as a rumble and he thrust up into the hand that twisted in a particularly enticing way.

He was nearing his climax, the physical and mental stimulation pushing him to the edge. He let out a low growl, almost feral, his sleep ridden voice wracked as he clawed at the sheets below. He was so close, but he was unable to reach his peak, a frustrated grunt echoing in his ears. He twisted his hips, swiveling them as he sought more friction, bucking into the hand that gripped him tightly; though still moving at it's own pace. He was growing impatient, the sight of Shin Won hovering over him still lingering in his mind and he finally chased his climax down. He was coming almost immediately, his mind reeling with thoughts of his elder taking him while the hand squeezed him roughly. A flash of white erased the images as he let out a throaty moan and his cock twitched, a hot spray of come layering the blanket and his stomach as he arched off of the bed.

He felt his body tremble as the hand slowed and withdrew, his post-orgasmic bliss settling over him and he relaxed his clenched fists; his body sinking back down into the mattress. He didn't open his eyes, enjoying the darkness as he yawned and stretched, rolling onto his side without a second thought to the mess he had made. He was elated and sated, even less inclined to move than he had been before the act had taken place, his mind made up and ready to return to sleep.

“Oi. You shit. It's time to get up. Don't make me send someone else in here after you.” Chang Gu's hand was sticky and achy, his eyes narrowed at the taller male's back and he slapped the back of his head before cursing under his breath and wiping his hand on the sheets. It wasn't his bed, what did he care if it was filthy? He glared at the younger and let out another exasperated sigh, standing from the bed and heading for the door. “Whatever, don't come crying to me later when you're hungry,” was the last thing Woo Seok heard before sinking back into a Shin Won filled dreamland.


End file.
